super_boy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution
Revolution is the opening song for the TV series Super Boy. It is sung by Cedric McDares (Spencer) and Matthew DeCosta (Stanley). In season 5 the original video for the song is changed up a little. Lyrics TV series= :Spencer ::So make way and start the revolution ::Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight ::Let loose and start the revolution ::So make way-ay-ay-ay :Stanley ::So make way and start the revolution ::Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight ::It's a big deal, so start the revolution :and Stanley ::So make way :music |-|Full version= :Spencer ::So make way and start the revolution ::Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight ::Let loose and start the revolution ::Let loose and everything'll be alright ::Here we go, here we go again ::The clock spins all the way down its spinning's end ::Here we go, here we go again ::The clock spins and time busts down again :{Stanley] ::So shine on, shine on like you do ::Watch out, there's an avalanche coming through ::Shine on, shine on like you do ::Watch cuz it's coming for you~~ :Stanley ::So make way and start the revolution ::Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight ::Make way and start the revolution ::Let loose and everything'll be alright :and Stanley ::I've been waiting all my life for this ::I've been waiting for you-oh-oh-oh ::I've been waiting all my life for this ::I've been waiting for you~~ ::So make way and start the revolution ::So make way and start the revolution ::Make way and start the revolution :Spencer ::So make way! :music |-|Arabic= Spencer دعونا إنقاذ العالم معا فإننا يمكن أن يكون متعة الليلة دعونا إنقاذ العالم معا هيا Stanley دعونا إنقاذ العالم معا فإننا يمكن أن يكون متعة الليلة سنقوم حفظه معا and Stanley هيا vocalizing English lyrics: daeuna 'iinqadh alealam maeaan fa'innana ymkn 'an yakun muteat alllayla daeuna 'iinqadh alealam maeaan hayaa daeuna 'iinqadh alealam maeaan fa'innana ymkn 'an yakun muteat alllayla sanaqum hafizah maeaan ah, hayaa vocalizing |-|German= Spencer Platz machen, starten die Revolution Lassen Sie uns etwas Spaß haben jetzt Platz machen, starten die Revolution So Platz machen-en-en-en Stanley Platz machen, starten die Revolution Lassen Sie uns etwas Spaß haben jetzt Es ist eine große Sache, wir gehen und Stanley So Platz machen music |-|Hindi= Spencer To chale ao, hum chalo duniya ko bachale Chale ao, hume dushmano larna hai To chale ao, hum chalo duniya ko bachale To chale ao, ao, ao, ah Stanley To chale ao, hum chalo duniya ko bachale Chalo ao, hume dushmane larna hai Karsaktehe, to chalo duniya ko bachale aur Stanley To chale ao! vocalizing |-|Azakian= Spencer Zan than wa miza karaotto Zan than wa miza karahanantho Zan than wa miza karaotto Zan than-an-an-an Stanley Zan than wa miza karaotto Zan than wa miza karahanantho Kenho wa miza karaotto fer Stanley Zan than, Spencer Na keyo wakara!* *Replaces ending music with lyrics |-|Spanish= Spencer Dar paso, y empezar la revolucion dar paso , vamos a tener diversión Dar paso, y empezar la revolucion Dar paso, oh, oh, oh Stanley Dar paso, y empezar la revolucion Dar paso , vamos a tener diversión Vamos a empezar la revolucion y Stanley Dar paso, vocalizing |-|Polish= Spencer Tak zrobić i zacząć rewolucję zrobić , będziemy się dobrze bawić Tak zrobić i zacząć rewolucję Tak zrobić, ić, ić, ić Stanley Tak zrobić i zacząć rewolucję Zrobić, będziemy się dobrze bawić jest to wielka sprawa , rewolucja Obie Tak zrobić, music |-|Italian= :Spencer Far posto per la rivoluzione Far posto, e ci divertiremo Far posto per la rivoluzione Far posto, oh, oh ,oh :Stanley Far posto per la rivoluzione Far posto, e ci divertiremo Spicciare per la rivoluzione Far posto, vocalizing |-|French= Spencer Donc faire place et commencer la révolution Donc faire place on va avoir du plaisir ce soir Donc faire place et commencer la révolution Donc faire place Stanley Donc faire place et commencer la révolution Donc faire place on va avoir du plaisir ce soir Il est un gros affaire, démarrer les deux Donc faire place music |-|Dutch= Dus zorg weg en start met de revolutie Dus zorg weg , we gaan veel plezier vanavond laat los en jij start de revolutie dus zorg weg dus zorg weg en beginnen met de revolutie Dus zorg weg , we gaan veel plezier vanavond Is een big deal, dus start de revolutie dus zorg weg Music Category:Songs